


Pharmercy... at the Pharmacy

by SnapplePie



Series: Pharmercy ABO Series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Fareeha, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, BDF, F/F, Omega Angela, Rimming, Rough Sex, Some fluff too, i was ovulating when I wrote this so sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapplePie/pseuds/SnapplePie
Summary: Angela Ziegler owns her own pharmacy in a quiet Pacific Northwest town. She is self made, independent, and for the most part, happy - but the loneliness and slight monotony of her life does get to her sometimes.When the jewelry store next door hires a (very attractive) security guard after a break in, however, things start to get interesting.





	Pharmercy... at the Pharmacy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this un-proofread, hastily written abo fic, from me to you with love! <3

Angela Ziegler lived a quiet, modest life. 

She moved out to the Pacific Northwest 7 years ago after completing her pharmD. She was drawn by this region in particular because she enjoyed the cool weather, fresh, green scenery, and the cozy, small-town, yet still-connected-to-civilization feel of the suburbs outside the major cities. She prided herself as a self-made Omega who had worked many jobs to support herself all throughout her college years. Now, at age 37, she owned her own pharmacy located downtown. It was a small store, nestled cozily between a music shop and a jewelry boutique. She kept her residence in the apartment upstairs, a small but comfortable loft that she kept full of succulents and inspiring mottos framed along the walls. She ran her shop seven days a week, from 7 am to 7 pm (except on Sundays, when she’d open at 2 pm), and had made many friends in town in her most faithful customers. 

On Sundays she’d go out to brunch with her friends from college, Baptiste and Brigitte. She went to synagogue on the odd Friday night (when she felt like it). She called her mom once a week, and every so often she’d ask her: “Ang, any nice Alphas in your life yet?” to which her answer was always a hesitant no. For you see, running your own business was no easy task. She often ended the day with barely the energy to shower and kick back with a toddy (nipped with brandy for those rare days when the anti-vaccination moms from the more conservative elements of town decided to visit her store out of spite). Although, Angela would be lying if she didn’t occasionally watch the mated couples browsing for wedding rings at the jewelry store next door, with pangs of longing striking in her chest. 

The way she saw it, as a woman fast approaching forty, who had spent her youth focused on her degree and working to support herself, her time was up, and she had to settle for getting her satisfaction vicariously. It wasn’t that she was unattractive, per say. On the contrary, many an Alpha or the odd Beta would flirt with her as she helped them over the counter (she was all but immune to being told _ she _ was exactly the medicine they needed by now). But none of them were really what she was looking for. She liked to trust her intuition, and it always, without fail, screamed at her to swat their advances away like flies. _ They don’t have what you need, _her brain told her, and she knew well enough to listen. So, it called for an acceptable alternative: she kept a stash of porn in her bedside drawer, and her lover was a powerful magic wand (that she had made a few adjustments to herself). It was always there to greet her at the end of a particularly exhausting day, always ready to help her release the tension that had built up. Overall, her life was comfortable - but rather uneventful.

Until, that is, the day the jewelry boutique next door was robbed.

Angela made her way down the stairs, coffee cup and bag in hand, and expected another ordinary day, but instead she was greeted by the sight of a sheriff’s patrol car and a small crowd of onlookers gathered outside the jewelry boutique. Her curiosity prodding her along, Angela joined the group of rubberneckers and gasped - shards of broken glass littered the sidewalk as both windows were smashed in. Angela spotted the owners of the store - two friends named Jamison and Mako - and she made her way through the small crowd to talk to them.

“What happened here?” she asked.

Mako gave her the saddest look she had ever seen on her neighbor. “Someone did a job on us. A good one, too - all our gold and diamonds are gone.”

“That’s awful! I’m so sorry to hear that, Mako.” she gave the tall man’s shoulder in a sympathetic pat. “I didn’t hear any noise from my room, but I would have called the police had I suspected anything. I’m so very sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Jamison, the smaller man of the two, said. “But if only _ someone _had listened to me when I said we should keep guns here! Clip ‘em right in the face if they ever try to pull anything again!”

“Someone has to be here to shoot the gun, idiot,” Mako said. “And I’d rather have no guns here if it means _you _won’t be the one usin’ ‘em.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” Jamison turned to his business partner with an angry akimbo stance. The two started arguing between themselves, and Angela took it as her cue to slip back out of the crowd and go to work. 

Angela kept tabs on the situation next door, glancing out the window every so often or popping in to ask them how things were going. The owners had wasted no time cutting their losses. By the end of the day, they got a new alarm system installed and contracted a private security company - the name was Helix, or Helio, or something - to send one of their guards over for the night. 

After a strangely long day, seven o’clock finally came. The sky was a deep orange above and the lamp posts along the street were starting to light up. Angela twisted her key in the door, locking up the place in a matter of seconds. She frowned at the thought of how easy it would be to break into her store for a thief that had watched her from the shadows. _ Or maybe I’m just being paranoid. Who would want to steal pills? _

_Okay, don’t be naive. Lots of people want to steal pills. _Maybe she should look into hiring her own security guard one day. 

Angela heard the distinct, low voice of Mako speaking to somebody - and it wasn’t Jamison who responded - but a low, calm female voice. The sound made her ears perk up. Angela turned and glanced down the sidewalk to catch a peek. And when she did, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. 

Mako spoke to a woman she had never seen before - the newly hired security guard. She was a tall, imposing woman, clad in a black windbreaker, black cargo pants, and heavy black boots. A stern, stoic look steeled her features as she listened to Mako’s deliberate instructions. Angela found herself staring at that face for much longer than she had planned to. 

The security guard was _ beautiful. _She had wide, almond eyes the color of dark umber, and a tattoo curled beneath the right eye. Her lips were full and pouty - Angela could see how moisturized and soft they were from where she stood. The woman’s face was serious, yet she had a youthful softness to her features.

Then, the woman seemed to sense she was being watched - dark eyes flitted upwards to stare right back at Angela.

Angela froze. God have mercy, the security guard caught her staring. How embarrassing! She wanted to rush upstairs and fade out of existence, then and there. But her feet were grounded in place - and she couldn’t look away from the woman’s piercing gaze. 

Her lips fell open and her legs seemed to lose all their strength. A gentle gale blew in her face - was that… the scent of an Alpha? Being projected right at her? And it was a _ good _smell! One that whirled around in her brain and hijacked her senses, one that made her want to run up to that Alpha woman and hold her flush around the waist and beg her to take her right then and there.

Oh, that wasn’t going to be good for her underwear. She could hear the faint squelch as wetness gathered between her legs. But she could not deny it: _S__he wanted this stranger, like she’d wanted nothing else before. _

The Alpha woman’s eyes lingered on Angela for a moment longer, before returning her attention to Mako. Angela bit her lip and lowered her head to hide her blush as she rushed up her stairs. She had never fumbled to open her own apartment door so much before, but she felt too light headed to concentrate.

She didn’t see the Alpha security woman adjust a straining bulge that had risen in her pants after Angela had disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

In the weeks that followed, Angela felt an increasing urge to look at the security guard. She was obsessed with seeing her every day, even catching a fleeting glimpse. She began stopping by Jamison and Mako’s jewelry boutique more often than usual to talk to them about literally anything, and she always saw the security guard there, looking stoic and unmovable. And very, very, desirable. She was tall, had an aura of pure strength emanating from her, and a very beautiful face. Angela had never seen a woman as attractive as her. She feared her obsession was borderline unhealthy.

Angela memorized the security guard's patterns and schedule quickly: she went outside for a smoke break (she had an e-shisha) about three hours into her guard duty. She always stood under the same lamplight and watched the cars and people pass by. When she was alone in the store at night, she kept one light on and sometimes watched out the window. She always looked deathly serious, sometimes even a little bored. Angela heard her laugh exactly once. She was watching some video on her phone while waiting for Jamison and Mako to leave the store - and Angela heard an adorable, hearty giggle slip out of her. Angela had immediately looked up at her - and the security guard looked back. Her smile faded immediately. 

"You know, you're not doing the best job of hiding your crush," Angela's pharmacy tech, Hana, said one day. 

Angela had been staring at the security guard while she smoked out the window, but Hana's words brought her out of her daze. "W-what crush?"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Don't act dumb, boss. I watch you ogle the security lady every single day. It's like you've never seen an Alpha before."

"I do _not_ ogle her!" Angela folded her arms. "I... I'm just making sure our neighbors hired a, you know, trustworthy person."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. You know you could just, like, talk to her and get to know her, right? Instead of boring holes into the back of her head every day."

"I have to take care of business here, I can't just go over and bother her while she's on duty. That'd be silly."

"You literally stop by their store to say hi every day. You've never done that before. You just want to see _her_."

Angela's cheeks grew flush. She rested her head in her hands for a moment, and then sighed. She needed an aspirin. "Okay. Maybe I think she's... attractive. That doesn't mean I have to do anything about it."

"Why not, boss? I'm sure she's nice... when she's not on duty. She always looks like she's ready to snap someone's neck."

"I know... isn't it great?" Angela mused dreamily. Hana shot her a strange look. "But no, I really don't think she'd be interested in someone like me. She doesn't look older than 25, first of all. She'd probably think I'm old enough to be her mother."

"Maybe she's into milfs," Hana said with a shrug.

Angela glared at her. "You think I'm old enough to be a milf?"

"Ummm... yeah? Aren't you, like, 45?"

"No, I am not 45. I'm not even in my forties. Reminder that _I_ am the one writing your paychecks, Miss Song."

"Hehe. Sorry. No, but you honestly don't even look old. I mean, you're not old. You look your age. Which I doubt would be something she'd care about. You have a really nice ass. Alphas love that stuff."

Angela glanced at her own rear. She _did_ have a nice ass, she had to admit. "Well, thank you."

"So, why don't you strut that nice ass over to her and introduce yourself?"

Angela thought about it for a moment. Butterflies began to whirl around her stomach at the thought of walking up to the Alpha.

"I want you to be happy, boss," Hana persisted. "You deserve it." 

"Hmmm. You know what? You're right." Angela got up and pulled a mirror out of her purse, fixing her hair. "I do deserve to be happy. It's been God knows how long since my _last_ relationship."

"I can tell," Hana chimed. 

Angela ignored her and fixed the few stray strands of her hair. Then, taking a deep breath, she headed for the door. "I'll just hi. That's all. It'll be fast and easy."

"Yeah! You got this, boss!" Hana cheered, shooting her a thumbs up. Angela smiled back at her young assistant, then turned and walked out the door. 

_Just think of something to say to her. Ask her if the owners are inside, even if it's obvious that they are. No, that's stupid - tell her that she can use your restroom any time she wants! Wait, no. Who the hell flirts by inviting people to use their bathroom? God, this is gonna be impossible._ Angela's legs felt wobbly as she approached the jewelry store. She was not ten feet away from the security guard now. The Alpha woman didn't notice her - her head was turned the other way, watching the people passing in and out of a convenience store across the street. Angela took a moment to collect herself. Her palms were shaky and her knees felt wobbly. 

_Just say something. Anything. It doesn't have to be clever - just remind her that you exist. _Angela bit her lower lip and took a step closer -

and then a wave of nausea hit her. She felt vomit rise up in her throat. 

She was not about to puke all over the security guard as a first impression. Before the security guard could notice her, she turned around and hurried back inside her store. She had to use the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fareeha Amari hadn’t expected anything complicated to come from guarding a boring old jewelry store. Most of the venues Helix assigned her to were pretty droll - an emporium, a movie theater, the odd city hall or community event. But she figured this particular one, a small boutique along Main Street, would be a strong contender for the dullest yet.

That was, until, she showed up to the place on her first day, and not five minutes later spotted the most gorgeous Omega she had even seen.

She caught wind of her scent almost immediately. The blonde Omega had a sweet, pleasant aroma, one that was tinged with hints of _ need _ and _ desire _. When Fareeha held her gaze, the two made a silent, unconscious exchange through the intensity of their stares - she knew the Omega wanted her.

And man, did Fareeha want her, too. 

Fareeha had to keep up a stoic face and never let herself look at the pharmacist, because she knew she’d damn well pop an erection right there and then. The pharmacist was gorgeous and had a perfect body that was exactly her type- soft, curvy, with a cute bit of a pouch to her stomach, and generous, wide hips. And by god, that ass. She had the nicest set of cakes the security guard had ever seen. She could make out the bubble shape of her ass even from underneath her pencil skirt. She had to keep herself from staring when that bombshell pharmacist walked in - she couldn’t lose control of herself on the job, after all. So she pretended to not even acknowledge that she existed. She never dared enter the pharmacy, no matter how badly she wanted to. But it didn't mean she couldn't prod.

"Hey, Mr. Fawkes?" Fareeha asked one of her bosses, the skinnier one. "Are you acquainted with the owner of the pharmacy next door?" 

"Oh, yeah, Miss Angela over there? Why sure, she's a good friend of mine. Supplies me and Mako with all the cough syrup we need. Wait, forget you heard that. Why do you ask?"

"I see her every day but never learned her name. Just got curious."

"You fancy her, don't ya?" Fareeha frowned at Jamison, who grinned in return. "It's alright. I can hardly blame ya, she's pretty. It was quite difficult for me to turn her down."

Mako, who had been silent, suddenly burst into laughter. "You're dreaming. As if she'd look twice at you."

"Beg your pardon Mak, she'd looked at me several times. It's you she wouldn't notice, tubs."

Mako just laughed. "I'd say Fareeha has a better chance than both of us, combined, times a thousand. Not that I care."

_So Angela - that's her name, huh? Pretty,__ just like her, _Fareeha thought, as the two began to squabble between themselves.

"I think I'll introduce myself," Fareeha said. Her two bosses just looked at each other, surprised at how eager the usually stoic security guard seemed.

Fareeha had learned that Angela closed her pharmacy at 7 so she timed her brief smoke break appropriately. She hoped to catch Angela as she was locking her doors and heading upstairs.

However, it wasn't Angela that came outside and closed the shop tonight, but a young woman.

"Where's Miss Angela?" Fareeha asked the young woman.

"Oh, she went upstairs early. She got, uh, really sick all of a sudden." the teen blew a huge pink bubble of gum and popped it nearly in Fareeha's face. "You might wanna try your luck tomorrow."

"Sick? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She can, like, totally treat herself. She's a miracle worker."

"I bet she is. Would it be weird if I gave her a get well soon gift?"

The girl, Hana, narrowed her eyes. "That'd actually be... really sweet. Kinda sappy, but she'd definitely like that."

So Fareeha got her chocolates. She'd read online that Swiss chocolates were considered "the best," so she stopped by one of the fancier sweet shops in town and wrapped her gift in plain light pink paper. She attached a little note that read: "I heard you weren't feeling well. Hope today will be better! - Fareeha". Fareeha felt strange bringing the small box with her to her shift, but she hoped the Omega's reaction would be worth it.

Fareeha entered the pharmacy before arriving to her own work. She looked around, but there was no sign of the blonde woman - just the same young woman, Hana, from yesterday.

"Hi," Fareeha said, grabbing the girl's attention. Hana looked up - and her eyes went wide. "Is Miss Angela here?"

"She's still sick. Oh, wow. You actually did it. What'd you get her?"

"Just some chocolate. Do you think I could leave it here for when she comes back to work?"

"Yeah, I'll put it on her desk." Hana took the box from Fareeha. She read the message out loud, making Fareeha blush. "Awww. That's cute. Are you, like, interested in her?"

Fareeha frowned. "Absolutely not! I don't even know her. I just wanted to do something nice, is that a crime?"

"Awww. That's too bad. Cause she really likes _you_. She just stares at you all day. It's kinda creepy but she's my boss so I can't say anything."

Fareeha had zoned out after she heard the words _she likes you_. Her heart pounded faster in her chest. A smile formed on her lips. It was a done deal, now. She couldn't _not_ ask her out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She left these for _me_?" Angela's jaw fell in disbelief. She turned the box of chocolates - Swiss chocolates, her favorite - over in her hands. She read the note a good ten or so times. _Fareeha. That's her name._

"Yup. She felt sorry for you cause she knew you puked your nerves trying to talk to her." Hana didn't look up from the stream she was watching on her phone.

"She _knows? _Oh my God. I can't face her now."

"I'm just kidding, boss. I just told her you got sick."

Angela smiled in relief. "That's very... sweet of her. I'll have to thank her." she nestled the box high on a shelf. It was still morning. Fareeha wouldn't be coming in for a while, so she had a few hours to gather her confidence.

The day passed in a blur. Angela tried to focus as she helped customers and dispensed medication, but nervousness at the thought of finally approaching Fareeha fluttered inside of her. Before she knew it, it was sunset - around the time Fareeha started her shift. She anxiously watched out the window for a sign of the security guard for a few moments - Hana rolled her eyes at her boss behind her back.

Then, Angela saw her stroll up to the jewelry store, clad in her usual black and serious expression. Angela hurried to grab the box of chocolates and head outside. 

Fareeha looked surprised to see Angela power walking towards her out of nowhere, holding her gift in her hand. She took the earbuds out of her ears, and gave Angela a light smile. 

"Hey!" Angela called to her. She held the box out. "Thank you for this. It was very thoughtful of you."

"It was nothing," Fareeha said. Angela loved the calm sound of her voice. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, surprisingly. I think... seeing your gift really helped me recover quickly."

"No need to flatter me. You're the doctor here," Fareeha grinned.

“I’m… not a doctor,” Angela corrected. "I'm a pharmacist."

“You have a white lab coat and you distribute drugs all day. Close enough." her voice was teasing, and Angela was delighted to discover Fareeha had a sense of humor, contrary to how stern she usually appeared. Angela knew she could play along.

"I could be a drug dealer. You don't know what goes on in there."

Fareeha smiled. "That's true. Should I do an inspection, then?"

Angela bit her lip. _I have something you can inspect,_ she thought.

"You realize you said that out loud, right?" Fareeha said, her eyebrows raised. 

"Oh, fuck! I'm so, so sorry. That was out of line." Angela internally swore to herself for messing up. Surely Fareeha would be weirded out by her now.

"I don't mind," Fareeha said, looking clearly amused. "Actually, I heard there were illegal drugs being exchanged here.” she looked around the store with mock serious judgment, in a way that Angela couldn’t help but giggle at. "And the thing is, I was going to conduct a raid of your store, but then I saw how pretty you are, and I decided, you know what? I’m not going to do it. I’m going to turn a blind eye and continue to let her run drugs right next door to me, for the sole reason that she is pretty.”

“You’re not very good at your job, then,” Angela teased. “Letting pretty women get away with whatever they want?”

“Not all pretty women,” the woman said, with a wink. _ A wink. _ “Just you.”

Angela’s heart beat a little faster in her chest. She found it a lot harder to speak all of a sudden.

"Go to dinner with me," Fareeha blurted after a moment.

Angela reeled back in surprise. "Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have to watch the store?" Angela bit her lip to hide her burgeoning smile. 

"The store will be fine. I can't wait any longer, though. I'm tired of feeling like we're dancing around each other. I want to take you to dinner, tonight. I mean - if you're not feeling sick, still."

"I'm perfectly healthy," Angela said, a little too quickly. Fareeha's eyes shined as she heard that. 

"Then let's go, shall we?"

Angela froze. _ Was she dreaming this? _“Yes -” she blurted out, a little too quickly, a little too loudly, before any of her usual doubts and insecurities that emerged when she received any sort of attention could boil up and get in the way of her and this absolutely bombshell of a woman that God himself had dropped into her lap from the sky.

The woman smiled, clearly amused, but genuinely excited, at Angela’s enthusiasm. “Great,” she said, “What time should I come back here to pick you up?”

Angela frowned slightly. “How did you know I live upstairs?”

The woman shrugged. “You go up there every night after you close. Figured there’s no such thing as two-story pharmacies.”

"You don’t know that,” Angela teased. “That could be where I keep the illegal drugs, right?”

"True,” she said. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but she paused, just nodding, almost to herself. 

“I close at seven o’clock. I could be ready by… 7:40. No! 7:30. Yeah. 7:30’s good. Wait. Are we going somewhere fancy?”

“Hmm… that depends. Is your favorite restaurant called ‘Somewhere Fancy’?”

“No, it’s called the Blue Swan - oh, I see what you did there.”

Fareeha grinned, and Angela couldn’t help but blush, completely overwhelmed by this woman’s charm on top of the powerful scent of Alpha that emanated from her. She could hardly resist the urge to lean in and absorb more of that delicious aroma, but she didn’t want to seem desperate. 

“I love that place too. I suppose we won’t be needing to dress _ too _ formally, then,” the Fareeha said, a smile on her lips. “Although, to be completely honest, you look quite amazing to me as you are now.” 

Nothing turned her on more than a compliment. Angela’s eyes lingered on the woman’s plump lips for a second longer than she had intended, her heart racing wildly at the thought of those lips pressing against her own, claiming her mouth, her neck, and other places…

The security guard cleared her throat, bringing Angela back into reality. 

“Oh!” Angela said, shaking her head, embarrassed by her lustful mind. “Thank you. You're very kind. So, umm... I guess I’ll see you later?”

"Yes, you will. I'll be right back, exactly at 7:30."

Angela bit her lip. "I... I'm essentially helping you play hooky. Is this selfish of me?"

“Not at all. I actually appreciate it, a lot. I don't get that many days off from work. Surely, I’ll have to do something nice for you, too.”

“No, really, it’s okay -”

“But I want to,” Fareeha said, with a wink that grounded Angela in her place.

_ God, _ she thought, _ I have to get a piece of that. _

~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela had never closed shop quicker than she did that evening. She practically rushed upstairs, taking a quick but furiously thorough shower and throwing on a blouse that showed off her ample cleavage - an asset she was quite proud of, but hadn’t felt particularly compelled to flaunt in ages.

She retouched her makeup quickly and let her hair down, also a rarity for her. She wanted to impress this woman, after all - even if she had a sneaking suspicion that Fareeha was already more than pleased with the way she looked. 

She looked in the mirror a few more times before taking a deep breath and sitting on her couch. Her apartment suddenly felt huge - and messy. It occurred to her that Fareeha coming over here - hopefully staying the night - was a very real possibility. She scrambled around to clear the coffee table, tidy up some rooms - and, of course, make her bed properly, fixing the sheets and smoothing out the wrinkles. 

In her haste, she forgot to put away one of the massagers she had used on herself that morning. It was in plain sight, on her bedside table. 

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. She had never jumped up to answer so quickly in her life - but not before checking the mirror one last time, to assure she looked absolutely perfect for Fareeha.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went great. At Fareeha’s insistence, Angela helped herself to a three course meal - Fareeha’s meal was larger, still, but Angela was surprised by how hungry she was, and how unashamed and natural she felt eating so heartily in front of Fareeha. She never felt judged or frowned upon once - on the contrary, Fareeha made it clear she was more than impressed with Angela’s appetite.

They spent the entire dinner making jokes at each other, as well as exchanging anecdotes from their jobs and sharing bits of their lives with one another. Fareeha told a few stories from her time in the Egyptian military - enlistment was tradition in her family - before getting work for a private security company. Angela, in turn, told her about her time in pharmercy school, the long and turbulent road to getting her PharmD (to which Fareeha had jumped and excited pointed and said she _ knew _ Angela had been a doctor, she’d known it all along! And to which Angela had just laughed and shyly admitted she felt strange calling herself a doctor when she was not an actual physician, even if she did have a doctorate). 

During dessert, Fareeha told Angela all about the time she was contracted to guard an amusement park (Blizzard World, she said it was called), and she had to kick out a group of teenagers because they had brought cats with them, in their backpacks, and had put them on the ferris wheel. One cat per gondola. It was one of the strangest things she had ever seen. Removing the cats was no fun, either - she’d gotten a few scratches in the process. When she asked them why they had done it, one of the teenagers had simply said, “They looked like they wanted to ride it. What were we supposed to do, not help them out?"

Angela, in turn, told Fareeha about the time she had a man come into a pharmercy she was interning at years ago, who claimed he had a prescription that called for 100 bottles of Viagra. Angela had panicked and asked the pharmacist what to do. “Tell him that’s ridiculous, one person shouldn’t need all that Viagra,” the grumpy pharmacist told her before resuming his crossword puzzle. A reluctant, shy Angela relayed this same message in politer terms to the man. 

“Oh, no. They’re not for me,” the man had said, with a laugh. “They’re for my horse.”

That story in particular made Fareeha spit out her iced tea, laughing. A few droplets sprayed Angela’s shirt and flecked into her glass of wine. Fareeha apologized quickly, and Angela had feigned annoyance - before bursting out in laughter, too.

They ended up staying at the restaurant for a long time - neither wanting the night to particularly end- before Angela noticed the other customers had cleared out and the bussers starting to stack the chairs around them, shooting them annoyed glares. 

She gently laid her hand on Fareeha’s and asked “maybe we should head out?" and she tried to hide the nervousness of taking a risk in her voice as she uttered the words she had been wanting to for weeks, "go back to my place?”

Fareeha’s eyes widened, and she got up so quickly it made Angela jerk back in her chair. “Yes,” Fareeha said, her voice almost growling with a faint hint of excited Alpha timbre. Angela bit her lips and stood up. Her legs felt unusually shaky and her heart was pounding like an anvil in her chest. Fareeha practically slammed her money and a generous tip on the table, grabbed Angela’s hand, and led her out with a hot, delicious urgency.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela’s hands were shaking as they fumbled to open the door. They stood on the platform that connected the pharmercy to her upstairs apartment, two dark silhouettes set against the star-speckled sky, the moon full and golden above them. 

With a quiet creak, the door gave way, and Angela moved to step inside - but Fareeha rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

“Angela, are you absolutely sure you want this?” Fareeha asked her - and for the first time that entire night, her tone was serious.

Angela’s heart all but melted at the Alpha’s concern. Although respect for consent should be expected of every Alpha - that was, sadly, not always the case in the world. It touched her deeply to realize Fareeha was a respectful, good-hearted Alpha, who didn’t assume she was owed sex just for paying for Angela’s dinner.

_Let’s be real, though, _ Angela thought to herself, _ I’ve wanted this since the moment I saw you._

“Yes,” Angela said, her voice an excited squeak. She stared into Fareeha’s eyes, at the fine, defined structure of her handsome face, and concentrated as hard as she could to project out her scent of submissive Omega - of an Omega that wanted this, wanted _ her, _ more than anything in the world. 

“Are you completely, utterly sure?” Fareeha leaned in and cupped Angela’s chin, bringing her face closer to her own. Angela was overwhelmed with the rich, heady aroma of a strong, dominant Alpha - and she felt herself growing weaker, wanting to fall into submission, wanting to be taken and fucked and filled until she could barely walk.

“Yes, Fareeha. I want you,” Angela whispered, her words straining as her lungs were overwhelmed with Fareeha’s tantalizing scent. At hearing this, the Alpha’s eyes darkened with lust as she pressed herself up against Angela. Angela gasped and bit her lip lustfully as she felt a not so subtle bulge beneath Fareeha’s pants, straining and grinding hotly against her own clit through layers of clothing.

“Good,” Fareeha said, her voice a low purr. “Because there are so many things I would like to do to you.”

Angela couldn’t help but moan, soft and low and weak, as Fareeha pulled her inside her own apartment, kicking the door behind them. She felt strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her flush against the Alpha’s chest - and then her lips pressed against a pair of soft, hungry ones - a kiss that immediately heated into something hungry and feral, as Fareeha’s tongue pushed inside of her own mouth, not asking for permission but demanding, in a way that left the Omega excited and starving for more, more, more.

“Bedroom - this way,” Angela said against Fareeha’s mouth, between hot, open mouthed kisses. Fareeha picked up Angela effortlessly, and as if by instinct, Angela wrapped her legs around the Alpha woman, continuing their kiss as Fareeha rushed to bring them to the bedroom.

She opened a door and hurried to get them inside.

“This is my bathroom,” Angela broke their kiss long enough to say.

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” A dark blush burned across Fareeha’s cheeks, and she backed out of them small room.

“Yes, this is it,” Angela managed to gasp out on Fareeha’s second try. The Alpha chuckled in amusement at her own mistake, before capturing Angela’s lips with another deep, long kiss. Fareeha carried Angela to the bed and threw her on top. She moved the pounce over the Omega - but not before sparing a glance at the bedside drawer, and noticing the vibrator she had left out.

“What’s this?” she indicated it with amusement. “One of your toys?”

“Oh,” Angela blushed, embarrassed. “I suppose I left it out by accident.” she covered her face with her hand in shame.

“Hey, hey. There’s no shame in doing that,” Fareeha gently took Angela’s hand off of her own face. “I like a woman who knows what she wants.” Fareeha leaned down and kissed Angela, trailing her lips to the Omega’s ear and whispered, “So you tell me what it is you want, and I’ll do it.”

“I want… that shirt off of you…” Angela whispered. She had been fantasizing for days about seeing the Alpha woman naked - she stole glances of the security guard and often tried to undress the layers of black clothing off of her, salivating at the thought of the glorious body that must have awaited beneath. 

Fareeha smirked, then laid Angela flat on her back, climbing on top of the Omega. She pinned her down with the strength of her thighs, her cheeks flush and her lips swollen from the intensity of Fareeha’s kisses. Her clit throbbed madly between her legs as she watched Fareeha take her own shirt and bra off, exposing a toned abdomen and bulging biceps, surely the merit of years of military service and work as a security guard. She was every bit as amazing as she had dreamed. Her breasts were small and firm, twin brown nipples enticing her and she wanted so badly to suck on them. Her mouth watered as she took in the glorious sight of Fareeha’s strong arms, solid and firm as tree trunks, and the hazy lust of her mind couldn’t help but think what a great necklace they would make for her thin little neck. 

“You like what you see?” Fareeha whispered, grinning excitedly. Angela couldn’t help but nod, her lips parted and pouting and gasping for breath, Fareeha leaned down and claimed Angela’s lips, who desperately ran her hands along the Alpha’s back, reveling in the plane of muscle flexing beneath her soft skin. Fareeha’s own hands began to tug at Angela’s blouse as they kissed, tearing the buttons apart with an urgency that sent them flying every which way. Angela broke their kiss and sat up momentarily to shrug the shirt off and remove her own bra - letting her breasts swing out freely, causing a low growl in Fareeha’s throat. 

“God, look at you,” the Alpha breathed. “So perfect.” she leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking away greedily and kneading the other with her hand. Angela moaned - _ God, how long had it been since she’d been treated this way? Desired like this? _ \- and tugged at Fareeha’s hair, squishing her face against her tits with desperation. 

Fareeha sucked and licked away at Angela’s tits, alternating between each one, rubbing whichever she didn’t have her lips on, and squeezing her breasts together to rub her face between, purring low and deep into her chest. She was so naturally strong it would have hurt Angela, but the rough, hungry treatment Fareeha lavished on her only left her panting for more. The Alpha bit along the soft pale flesh of her tits, leaving bruises and bite marks that would surely be there for weeks after. Not that Angela would object. 

Eventually, Fareeha worked her way down, away from Angela’s breasts, along her abdomen. Her left hand reached up and interlocked fingers through Angela’s own hand. She left a barrage of marks and bites on the tender skin, taking care to lick and kiss at each one, until she reached Angela’s pants.

She nudged her nose against Angela’s crotch, taking a deep inhale of the rich scent of aroused Omega that awaited her. “Mmmmm. Someone’s eager,” she chortled in her low, deep voice, before hooking her fingers down Angela’s panties, feeling the wetness that had trickled down there. “You smell so ready. So ready and eager, just for me.”

“I - I am,” Angela managed to whisper, her hips churning and squirming as she felt the Alpha’s teasing touch, the kisses planted along her thighs and stomach.

“What do you want, Angela?” Fareeha looked up at her as she kissed her belly.

Angela looked down at the Alpha with pleading eyes and grit teeth. “I-I want your m-mouth.”

"Mmmm. I’ll be glad to give you it. But only if you say please.”

“P-please,” Angela whispered weakly.

“Good girl,” Fareeha smirked and tugged Angela’s panties down her thick thighs, exposing her glistening sex and filling the air with her delicious, desperate scent. The Alpha felt her cock throb in excitement from the sight, begging to be let out of her pants, but so consumed she was by hunger for Angela that she set aside that thought - for now, at least. She had a delicious feast right in front of her - and she intended to enjoy every last drop.

She grabbed Angela by the legs, spreading them wide open, and she began to lavish Angela’s thick, creamy thighs with hungry kisses and licks. She worshipped the Omega’s thighs with great fervor, running her tongue along the smooth skin, sucking on the soft inner skin until it turned bright red. She took a greedy bite of her thigh, causing Angela to let out a whimper, before tracing a trail with her tongue back to her pussy. The Alpha then wrapped her strong arms around Angela’s thick thighs, smothering herself in her that amazing heat and scent, as she brought her soft lips around Angela’s clit. Fareeha sucked at the cute, pink bud, flicking her tongue around it, and flickered her eyes up to Angela’s face to see what she liked. The Omega was leaned back against her pillow, her eyes shut in lusty bliss, her lips open and panting. 

The hands tugging at her hair were all the encouragement she needed. Fareeha’s tongue battered against Angela’s clit, tracing patterns and spelling whatever words came to her head against the bundle of nerves. 

“Oh, fuck, Fareeha, right there - yes!” Angela cried out after Fareeha tried a particular motion with her tongue. Fareeha gladly continued the motion, relishing in the heavenly pressure of thighs smothering both sides of her face and desperate hands tugging at her hair. Angela screamed and cursed and cried out, her thighs and core shaking, and more wetness gushed out, right onto Fareeha’s awaiting tongue. The Alpha lapped Angela’s arousal up with greed, enjoying the rich, delicious taste. She dipped her tongue inside of Angela’s entrance, flickering it in and out as she tried to get as much of her come as she could. 

“Mmmm, you're delicious,” Fareeha broke away long enough to say. “I think I’m going to help myself to some more.”

“Fareeha, wait, I don’t think -” Angela started to protest, not sure if she could climax again so soon, but words failed her as she felt the skilled tongue fuck in and out of her entrance. Her head fell back against the pillows and a thin droplet of drool trickled out as she felt Fareeha tongue fuck the sense out of her. She wound her legs tighter around the Alpha’s head, trapping her there.

“Oh, yes - fuck, I’m gonna come again - “ Angela heaved, and then, as if on cue, Fareeha slipped a finger inside of her and began to fuck her roughly, curling upwards against the sensitive upper wall of her vagina. 

Angela felt as if her entire body was on fire. Her thighs quivered and shook and heat flooded her core, pleasure overtaking her at Fareeha’s wonderful touch and tongue. She let out a loud cry as she came again, her hot juices spilling around Fareeha’s hungry tongue and fingers. She rolled her hips on and off the bed, fucked into oblivion, lost in the pleasure Fareeha gave her. 

Fareeha’s tongue fucked her through her orgasm, easing her along the waves of impossible pleasure until she finally began to calm down. She then scooted up and leaned over Angela once more, her face hovering inches from hers. Angela could see her own wetness smeared all over Fareeha’s face, and the sight only caused more stirrings in her clit.

“You taste amazing,” Fareeha said. “Here - see for yourself.” she took Angela in a passionate kiss, grabbing her face and pressing her into the bed. Angela moaned as she tasted her juices on and inside of Fareeha’s mouth, sharing between the two of them.

Fareeha reached down and cupped Angela’s face, slipping a finger past the Omega’s parted lips. Absentmindedly, Angela sucked the finger deeply, closing her eyes in delight at the slight sheen of salt she could taste on the Alpha’s skin. Fareeha was unspeakably aroused at the sight of the Omega taking her finger in her mouth all the way, clearly enjoying it, and she began to grind her bulge against Angela’s lower stomach in heated need.

“Such a good girl,” Fareeha said, slipping another finger in Angela’s mouth that was gladly absorbed. “So eager for me. But I’d rather see you suck on something else.” she removed her fingers from Angela’s mouth with a neat, wet pop.

Angela’s eyes opened wide. She was greeted with Fareeha’s lust-filled face and the sight of the massive bulge straining against her pants. Fareeha held her gaze as she reached down and began to unfasten her belt and pants, tugging them off quickly. Angela could feel her mouth watering as her eyes flickered down to look at the package awaiting her - she could see the outline of Fareeha’s length through her boxers. Hard and ready and eager for her. _ I need that inside me, _ her mind screamed out.

Fareeha pulled her boxers down, letting her cock spring out freely in front of Angela’s face. She had an impressive cock, well endowed in both length and girth - so much so, a fear in the back of her mind worried whether it would hurt to have inside her. But that fear was quickly drowned out by the urge to take Fareeha in her mouth - to please the Alpha just as she had done for her.

Angela took a moment to gaze at the beautiful sight right in front of her: Fareeha right on top of her, powerful thighs straddling her, her impressively toned arms pinning her down, her hard abdomen glistening with excited sweat - and her cock, standing at full mast, swinging right in front of her face and demanding to be taken down her throat.

The Alpha grabbed her face and shoved her dick right into Angela’s mouth. The Omega parted her lips wide, eager to take Fareeha inside, and she began to bob her head back and forth along the impressive length. The Alpha snarled in pleasure, rocking her hips into Angela’s mouth to get her cock in deeper. 

“Look at you,” Fareeha growled. “You like being used like this, don’t you?”

Angela couldn’t answer, of course, her mouth being filled with Fareeha’s cock, but she moved her head faster in silent agreement. 

“Such a sweet, obedient mouth. Do you like having my dick in your mouth? I think you do.” Fareeha gripped the back of Angela’s head and tugged her closer, forcing her length straight down the Omega’s throat. The sudden force caught Angela by surprise, making her cough up a fit.

“Oh, but you’ve never taken a cock this big, have you?” Fareeha was amused.

“No,” Angela gasped around Fareeha. Hot tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes.

“It’s okay. There’s a first time for everything, right?” Fareeha wiped a tear from Angela’s cheek with her thumb, before thrusting her cock into the Omega’s mouth again. “I bet you’ve never taken a load down your throat. Is that what you want?” 

Angela said nothing but she sucked harder, spurred on by the Alpha’s dirty talk.

“Answer me. Do you want my cum down your throat?”

“Yes,” Angela popped the dick out her mouth and gasped, “I want it, give it to me!”

The Alpha woman growled and shoved her cock into Angela’s mouth once more, this time fucking down her throat with reckless abandon. Angela felt her head spin in the drunken pleasure of being used and fucked like a hole by this dominant, gorgeous woman - and in her mouth, no less. She sucked greedily, trying to draw out her cum as quickly as possible.

With a loud cry, Fareeha came, spilling her hot seed right down her throat, filling her cheeks up so much she felt like she would explode. Angela tried to swallow everything, but it was too much for her to hold, telltale droplets trickling out of her lips and onto her chest. Fareeha grunted and held Angela’s head in place for a few moments longer, shallowly fucking through her orgasm before pulling her cock out of Angela’s mouth.

Angela lay there trying to swallow everything and licked at her lips. Fareeha’s cum had a distinct taste - it was _ good _ \- somewhat nutty with a hint of… was that spices and… sweetness? 

“You liked that, huh?” Fareeha smiled down at Angela, and she kissed her square on the lips in sweet gratitude. “You did very well, _ habibti _.”

Angela bit her lip in shy pleasure at the Alpha’s praise. “Thank you,” she said. “I tried my best.”

Fareeha cupped her cheek and kissed her once more, a long, tender kiss that ended in Fareeha sucking gently on Angela’s neck. Fareeha spread herself over Angela and wound her long, muscled legs through Angela’s own, and the two women lay entwined as they kissed passionately on the bed,

After a minute (or five), Fareeha reached a rogue hand down to grab Angela’s ass, evoking a pleased moan out of the Omega. Encouraged by this, the Alpha began to knead the cheeks of her ass with both hands, bringing Angela on top of herself again so she could grab more of it.

“You have a nice ass,” Fareeha said against Angela’s lips. “Mind if I help myself to a taste?.”

"N-no, I mean, yes!” Angela groaned, embarrassed at her slip up. At the Omega’s consent, Fareeha grabbed her by the waist, flipped her onto her back, and dragged her to the edge of the bed. Angela saw the world spin for a moment as Fareeha laid her on her stomach - her round, thick ass out and vulnerable, the Alpha positioned right behind her. 

Such a submissive position. _Sh__e could take me right here, she could just fuck me with her cock and I’d just lay here and take it, oh yes, I’d love it, I’d love it - _

Fareeha grabbed Angela’s asscheeks and spread them wide. She brought her face right between them and gave a gentle, teasing lick around her asshole.

“Have you ever had your ass eaten, Angela?” Fareeha’s voice cooed behind her.

“No,” Angela said over her shoulder. “Never, but I’ve always been curious.”

“Of course you have,” Fareeha said. She leaned over Angela and growled into her ear, now: “you know why? Because deep down you’re a dirty girl, and you like dirty things.” the Alpha took her earlobe in her mouth and tugged gently. “I bet you've been dreaming of having my tongue in your ass for a while, huh?”

Angela’s breathing grew heavy, and instinctively, she wiggled her ass to entice the Alpha to bring her face near it -the motion causing her cheeks to grind against Fareeha’s cock.

Fareeha had to fight very hard not to slip her cock in that tight, puckered hole there and then. Anal on the first date didn’t exactly fall under her definition of ‘good manners’ - no matter how enticing it seemed in the moment. That had to wait for another day.

"You should see yourself,” Fareeha purred. “Practically begging for it. I have to admit, though - I don’t want to wait, either.” She stepped back and brought her face between Angela’s upraised cheeks. “You know why? You have the nicest ass I’ve ever seen. I could eat this all day.”

Angela groaned into her pillow, Fareeha’s dirty talk both embarrassing her and getting her hot. The Alpha licked a slow trail along the cleft of her ass. Angela moaned low and delighted into her pillow. Fareeha began to rim Angela’s ass hungrily. Her hands spread the soft white cheeks further apart, kneading them, grabbing handfuls of her enticing ass. She slapped her right cheek - making Angela yelp out in pleased surprise. Fareeha smacked her ass again and swirled her skilled tongue around Angela’s puckered hole, teasing the nerve endings there. She moved her fingers down closer to her asshole, spreading it open enough to let her tongue slip inside.

Angela was all but bucking into the bed, her own fingers playing furiously with her clit and her pussy lips dripping with pleasure from the amazing sensation of Fareeha’s tongue in her ass. 

“Fuck - Fareeha - you’re so good, it feels so good!” she cried out. Fareeha’s wet muscle darted in and out of Angela’s ass, sending shocks of pleasure along the Omega’s spine. Fareeha brought a hand down between her own legs and began to stroke her cock lustfully, harder than ever at the delight of having her face buried in such a perfect ass.

God, she wanted to stuff her cock right up her tight ring of muscle and fill it with her cum - _ but it was too soon for that _, she had to remind herself.

She drove her tongue in and out of that tight hole, flicking it impossibly quick and making Angela scream out in pleasure. The Omega thrust her ass backwards into Fareeha’s face, desperate to get more of her tongue inside of her ass. She rubbed at her clit with brutal need, another orgasm quickly growing as she was overcome by the sensations of Fareeha’s tongue inside her. 

With a loud cry, Angela came - squirting all over Fareeha’s chin, clenching her tight ass around Fareeha. The Alpha growled in delight as she was covered in Angela’s juices. She grabbed the soft asscheeks again, rubbing them through her quaking orgasm, planting kisses all over them. Fareeha began to kiss a trail upwards - the dimples on her back, along her spine, her shoulders, before softly sucking at her neck. Angela sighed in pleasure at the gentle treatment, and turned to meet Fareeha’s lips in a hungry kiss, which they held for a long while.

It felt good. It felt good to have Fareeha kiss her, hold her, to tongue fuck her pussy and ass with reckless abandon. But Angela wanted more. In their current position, she was bent over the bed, with Fareeha behind her, her cock grazing against her rear, her breasts and abdomen pressed against Angela’s back. So close - and yet something was lacking. Her inner walls were throbbing and screaming out, begging to be filled and claimed by this strong, powerful Alpha. 

She broke their kiss and leaned her head against the Alpha’s. “I want you inside me,” she dared whisper against Fareeha’s lips, an undeniable pleading to her words. The Alpha stared into her eyes for a moment, searching them for absolute certainty, before nodding to herself with a smile across her full lips.

“Then I’m yours,” Fareeha whispered into her ear. She pressed a quick kiss against Angela’s ear, and another on her shoulder, before standing upright behind the Omega. She grabbed her wide hips, giving them a gentle squeeze, and raised them up higher in the air, to expose her glistening folds to her. 

“I’ll prepare you first, okay? I need you to enjoy this too.” Fareeha played at Angela’s entrance with gentle motions, slowing driving her fingers further into the tight heat of her sex. To Fareeha’s delight, her fingers were immediately sucked in by the heat of her muscled walls, eager and greedy for more. 

Angela groaned softly into the sheets as two fingers gradually became three, which became four. Her walls grew slicker and wetter, spreading gradually wider as Fareeha stretched her hand inside of the Omega. She began to buck her hips back against Fareeha’s hand, eager to get more of her inside.

The fingers were a nice stretch, but Angela needed more. She needed something bigger to fill her up.

“I think I’m ready, now,” Angela said after some minutes of this. Fareeha withdrew her hand - it was now drenched in come and slick. She helped herself to indulgent sucks of each finger, until her hand was clean. 

"Good girl,” Fareeha praised and she grabbed her cock once more, slapping it once against Angela’s ass cheek. She lined the head up against her folds once more and pushed slowly. The fat head of her dick pushed past her tight entrance, and she shut her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. Angela’s pussy was unbelievably tight, and she had to summon every last bit of self control to keep from shoving in all at once.

“Take it,” Fareeha commanded. She slapped her asscheek, leaving a bright red mark. “Take it all, like a good slut.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Angela moaned, all traces of coherence lost in the strokes of Fareeha’s cock, “your slut… me...!”

Fareeha thrust her cock completely inside Angela’s walls, then pulled out almost all the way before slamming it back inside. Angela’s ass jiggled as the solid muscle of Fareeha’s adonis belt rammed against her. Fareeha’s cock reached so deep inside of her. that she could feel it ram against her cervix. The base of her shaft rubbed against her clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her.

Angela buried her face into the bed and screamed into her pillow. She lay there and took the intense pounding Fareeha was driving into her. She had never been fucked so deeply in all her life (except maybe by her student loans). The cock rubbed against the sensitive, spongy front wall of her pussy, sending her eyes rolling back. She reached out a hand back blindly and Fareeha laced her fingers with her own, holding onto the Omega as she thrust into her, gradually growing faster. Angela could feel herself falling into a euphoria from the deep powerful strokes Fareeha drove into her, peaking higher and higher until she felt cock drunk. It was so rough, the sound of their skin clapping filled the air, but she was addicted. She wanted Fareeha to knot her and load her with her hot come. 

The Alpha then tugged a handful of Angela’s hair, pulling her back. Angela’s eyes rolled back with pleasure at the rough treatment. Fareeha pounded into Angela and held one of her arms behind her waist, thrusting into her with deep strokes. Then, Fareeha pulled her hand back up against her own chest. She reached a hand down to rub at the Omega’s clit. She rubbed and pinched the clit in time with the brutal assault on Angela’s cervix. Before long, Angela reached another peak, squirting onto the bed and all over Fareeha’s rock hard cock.

Soon Angela could feel something larger nudging at her entrance. It was Fareeha’s knot. The Omega in her cried out to be filled, stretched and knotted, pumped full of Fareeha’s come. As heavenly as her cock was, Angela needed more. 

“Knot me, Fareeha,” Angela cried out amidst the brutal force of Fareeha’s thrusts. The Alpha slowed for a second and squeezed down harder on Angela’s hips upon hearing this. Her inner Alpha roared in victory at the sweet Omega submissiveness, and a volley of Alpha pheromones filled the room, overwhelming Angela with arousal and pleasure.

“I’ll give you exactly what you ask for, Omega,” Fareeha grunted, finding it more difficult to speak coherently as she was drunk on Angela’s intoxicating Omega scent, combined with the amazing tight wet heat that sucked her cock in and clamped around her. Fareeha pushed her hips further, rubbing her growing knot against Angela’s entrance, but it would not go in. Fareeha wrapped an arm around the Omega, clamping one possessive hand around her tit and another rubbing furiously at her clit. She leaned forward and nibbled on the Omega’s soft neck, hard enough to leave a bright red mark. “You’ve got to relax if you want my knot, Omega,” Fareeha growled.

Angela moaned out and immediately the tension between her legs loosened up, enough to let Fareeha slip her growing knot past the Omega’s folds. Fareeha let out a hiss, immediately overcome by the pleasure of her tight, pulsating knot being sucked in by wet, tight walls. 

“Good girl,” Fareeha said to Angela, and she nibbled on her ear. “Take my knot.”

Angela closed her eyes as waves of pleasure mixed with pain hit her. The stretch was so big, it burned through her entire core, yet her clit was throbbing harder than it ever had in her life. “It’s so big,” Angela cried out, “I feel so full!”

“That’s how you like it, isn’t it, Omega?” Fareeha began to thrust as far as she could in and out of the Omega’s tight channel, but her knot prevented her from pulling out or moving too far. “I can barely move, you’re so tight.” The broad head of her cock rubbed against Angela’s cervix and grazed that sensitive front spot with each motion. Angela’s legs would have collapsed if it weren’t for Fareeha’s strength holding her up. It was an impossibly good feeling and she couldn’t last any longer.

“Gonna fill you,” Fareeha growled.

“Yes, give me your cum, impregnate me!” Angela cried out. (she couldn't actually get pregnant - her eggs were probably dead by now, but it was the thought that counted).

Angela wailed out in pleasure as she came all over Fareeha’s cock. Her velvety walls pulsated and kneaded around the hard cock and knot, squeezing all will out of Fareeha as the Alpha flooded Angela’s walls with hot, potent seed. Her cum was violent and hot, filling up Angela so much she could feel her lower belly expand a bit, as the knot held all the cum so not even a drop could escape. Fareeha hissed, fucking through her and Angela’s orgasms, Angela crying out with each drawn out motion on her oversensitive walls. Angela collapsed on the bed and Fareeha on top of her, both women drunk in their sexual high, exhausted. Fareeha gently moved Angela onto her side, still connected by the knot. Her cock was still pumping cum into Angela, but it was calming down as her balls were drained. The knot began to shrink enough so Fareeha could pull out.

“L-leave it in,” Angela begged. Fareeha couldn’t help but smirk at the Omega’s insistence, and she gently slipped her cock inside the snug walls once again. She planted a kiss on Angela’s lips and rested a hand on her belly. She could feel the slight inflation from all the cum she had loaded into the Omega. It gave her a proud, satisfied feeling, to think she had filled such a beautiful, sweet woman all the way.

Beautiful, sweet, and so very smart. The feral haze from their fucking slowly dissolved from their minds and Fareeha remembered she was in bed with a woman she had had a crush on for weeks, now. She suddenly felt nervous.

“Hey… I hope my talk didn’t… you know, scare you,” Fareeha said after a minute of catching their breath. The domineering Alpha persona was gone - and only Fareeha, seeming younger than she had the whole night, was left.

“On the contrary,” Angela smiled. “I loved it.”

“Make no mistake - whatever I might have just said - I think you’re amazing. I... I really like you, Angela.” 

Angela turned and kissed the Alpha’s lips, cupping her cheek. Fareeha followed her head as she broke away, not wanting the kiss to end, and pouting when it did. 

“I really like you, too,” Angela whispered back. Fareeha smiled and pulled her closer.

“I hope I’ve expressed my gratitude clear enough,” Fareeha said, running her fingers through Angela’s hair.

“For an amazing date? I mean, you paid for my meal. I should be thanking you.”

“Well, yes. We _ did _ have, and I say this without exaggerating, the best date I’ve ever been on. And I was more than happy to pay. But I meant thank you for letting me play hooky."

Angela laughed. She had entirely forgotten about that - everything was kind of a haze in the post-coital bliss she was enjoying. “If _ that’s _ how you express gratitude, then I’ll happily let you play hooky any time.”

Fareeha grinned. “Are prescribing me less work hours, Doctor?”

“I’m prescribing you to more dates with me. How about that?”

"That sounds perfect.” Fareeha kissed her with that pair of soft, warm lips, and slowly trailed her kisses to the corner of Angela’s mouth, before leaning to her ear and whispering “Is it bad if I don’t think I can wait until the next one?”

Angela bit her lip. “I don’t think I can, either.”

“Then let's not,” Fareeha began to kiss on Angela’s neck, making the Omega purr in pleased submission.but she quickly lost all coherent thought, as she felt those amazing lips snuff her mouth, and trail down her skin,

“Oh, Fareeha...” fingers threaded through jet black hair as the Alpha woman’s lips trailed lower, and lower...

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Angela wobbled down the stairs on her way to work, and saw that the jewelry store had been broken into. Again.

"Where the hell was Fareeha?" Jamison was asking Mako, who was equally furious. "Angela! Do you know anything about this?" he turned to her.

Angela bit her lip. "No, I'm sorry." she walked to her own store, trying to hide the pain of her sore, fucked-out legs - a small smile on her face.


End file.
